Trick and treat
by panasonic121
Summary: *written for a writing contest with vanillapeachtea or /u/4223865/vanillapeachtea.* One year on her birhday Joan gets 2 dolls which she falls in love with, only to get a new doll the following year. When her and her dad move to Washington after her nanas death, Joan gets rid of the old 2 dolls in favour of keeping the newer one.


AN~ Hey! Im back! This is a story i wrote for a horror writing competition that I did with Vanillapeachtea :) If you want to check out some of her works *which you should* than her username is vanillapeachtea and heres he link to her page thing u/4223865/vanillapeachtea :D anyways enjoy the story!

Yes this is based *no really* off of rin and len's Trick and Trea :) The main chara in my story though not stated is fem!John or Joan.

Disclaimer: I dont own Homestuck or Vocaloid so yep

Warning: theres a bit of blood and shiz. kind of torturous i geuss?

I sat on my bedroom floor playing with my two favourite dolls. Both had porcelain skin and white-blonde hair. I had gotten the dolls on my thirteenth birthday last year. Today was my fourteenth birthday and I was biding my time by playing with the dolls until my Nana came upstairs to get me. The dolls flopped lifelessly in my hands while I made them dance.

When I had first got the dolls I had named them Rose and Dave after two of my friends who had moved away the month previous. Also the dolls both bore a striking resemblance to the twins. The Rose doll was wearing a thin purple headband in her cropped blonde hair. On Dave's face was a pair of sleek glasses. Both wore similar outfits, Rose in a puffy black dress, and Dave in a fitting black suit; each had their own scarf rapped around their necks tightly. Dave's being red, and Rose's purple. These dolls had been my favourite item since I had received them, and even longer.

My Dad and I had been on a walk in town one day when we came across the old antique shop. On display in the window were two beautiful dolls their beaded eyes gleaming into my blue ones. Nearly everyday I would go to the antique shop and ask to play with the two. Everyday I would go home and beg my Dad and Nana to buy me the toys for my birthday. Finally after weeks of waiting, my birthday arrived. I was so excited! I quickly tore apart the two blue boxes revealing the dolls. We have been inseparable since.

A knock on the door ripped me from my nostalgic reverie. I quickly stood, placing the dolls gently on my deep blue bed sheets, and straightened out my short black skirt. Rushing to the door, I swung it open fast letting the breeze brush my long, black hair from my shoulders.

"Is it ready? Can I come down yet?" I asked excitedly

"Yes, yes dear. Come on downstairs." My Nana laughed, leading me gently down the steps. If not for her hand on my shoulder I probably would have been taking the stairs three at a time!

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs I raced into the living room. There were tons of cakes everywhere! Not to mention the million clowns, or, 'harlequins' as my dad calls them. Boy my dad had weird taste. I sighed unconsciously as I surveyed the room, but quickly grinned when I spotted the pile of presents.

Bounding over to the pile I opened the first present I could get my hands on, quickly ripping off the paper and glancing at the item inside and grinning before digging into another gift. This process went on for nearly twenty minutes before there was only one present left in the pile. I reached and opened the familiar blue wrapping unveiling a delicate black haired doll much like the two on my bed upstairs. This doll however had thick black hair much longer than mine, and circular glasses resting on its tiny nose.

"I'll call this one…Jade. Yeah that's a pretty name!" I giggled observing the doll.

Nearly two months after, I had begun to play with the Jade doll more than the Dave, and Rose dolls, which sat abandoned in a small box in my closet. By this time my dad had decided that we should move. My Nana had recently passed away. My dad had told me to choose what I would like to bring and throw the things I didn't need or want away, so I began to make a pile. I threw away old clothes that did not fit me anymore and a couple of old books and journals. Finally my room had little in it at all except for the small black box in my closet. I opened it to reveal the dolls that I had once loved. Again, I didn't play with these dolls at all anymore so I decided that now would be a good time to get rid off them. Right now they were just taking up space.

As I threw away the two dolls I could have sworn I saw a small drip of water run down Rose's face, but its impossible for dolls to cry right? So I shrugged it off, blaming it on my tired mind.

~P~S~

It had been nearly a year since that incident and I had moved on a long time ago. I now lived in a quaint suburban home in Washington, DC. My house was an average sized with white walls and a black roof. There was also a large forest in the backyard.

One day, after a fight with my dad, I ran into the forest without thinking of the dangers. I had never been in the forest or ever really wanted to really. Stomping angrily threw the forest I let the tears drip from my face and onto the ground. Suddenly, a boy and girl appeared on either side of me. For some reason the both looked very familiar. Neither said anything or had any change in expression. They just kept walking, eyes staring straight ahead. My eyes widened, 'their eyes' I thought. The girl had bright violet eyes, and the boy had vibrant red. The boy's eyes however were partially hidden behind his dark glasses.

"Come with us, come deeper into the middle of the forest." The boy turned to me and said. He grabbed my hand and began tugging me further into the thick trees. The sky was beginning to darken and I didn't know which way I had come, so I figured that when we stopped I could ask the pair for directions. Normally I would have thought twice before joining two random strangers in the middle of a dark forest, but they were the only people I had come across on my trek and I was getting very cold and foggy.

The girl turned and faced me as well saying, "Come on! We will get closer if we are quick!" She smiled, her platinum hair sweeping around her head unearthly. The pair seemed so familiar, I did not know where from but I knew that I had seen them before. My eyes widened as I was thrown forwards and then dragged behind the strangers.

"Isn't this fun?" The boy laughed. Giggling the girl added, "let the games begin." It was then that I realized we were standing in front of a large, dark mansion. Every inch of my being begged me not to go in. Screaming that danger lied ahead but the strangers took hold of my hands once again, pushing my through the double doors.

They offered me tea to which a politely accepted, asking if soon they would show me the way home. The girl simply grinned and rushed into what must have been the kitchen with the boy trailing soon after. After a few minutes they came out off the kitchen, exchanging glances and giggling.

"My name is Rose, and this is Dave." The girl, Rose, said before setting down a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of me. Stepping back, Rose curtsied. I took this opportunity to study her and her brother.

On top of Rose's short blonde hair sat a purple headband. A puffy black dress adorned her slight figure, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. Dave wore a strange black pant and shirt combination, a thin red scarf tied to his neck. "Aren't you going to drink your tea?" Dave asked sweetly. Realizing I must have been being disrespectful by staring at the pair and not drinking the drink they had brought me I quickly took a large gulp.

The tea must have been of a brand I had never had before. It tasted like cinnamon and syrup, extremely sugary. I drew my eyebrows together and glanced and Rose and Dave. Both had identical close-eyed smiles on their faces. My vision began to get blotchy and I fell backwards onto the couch I had been sitting on.

"Into a dream you go. In this dream you will forget you ever knew bitterness…" A duo of happy voices exclaimed before I couldn't hear anything else.

~P~S~

I awoke in a large canopy bed and sat up blinking hazily. Suddenly, what felt like a long line of fabric, was pulled over my eyes and tied behind my black hair.

"If you loosen the blindfold it wont be any fun." Dave exclaimed from in front of me. A teacup was placed under my nose wafting the same sweet scent from before. Someone held open my jaw while the other drained the remains from the cup into my mouth. Almost instantly I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I was extremely scared. I didn't know these people. I'm in a house in the middle of a dark forest at night.

This time I awoke in pain other than peace. I bit back a shriek as I felt numbing pain in both my thighs, and my right arm. While sleeping the blindfold had slipped off so I looked down at my limbs. At the centre of each point of pain was a small knife, plunged into my flesh. Blood was dribbling out of the wounds fiercely. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I screamed. I screamed incoherently, only stopping when I heard a voice in my ear.

"My, my. What a wicked child. You're already awake?" Dave smiled.

"If the blindfold came off than should I blind you?" Rose asked, putting a hand over my eyes. I screamed as one of the blades was torn from my upper arm. Seconds went by before the hand came off my eyes. I was relieved until I realized why. The knife was jabbed into both of my eyes. Screaming as the blood dripped down my face like tears, the twins giggled.

"Come on now, smile! Lets see that precious face." Fingers tugged at the sides of my mouth forcing a smile on my face. "What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling." Someone fondled the blue flower pin I kept over my heart, now spattered with red. "You are on our territory so you must give me something, hurry, hurry. Hey c'mon! Right away!"

I abandoned the notion that I had any choice and nodded painfully, still crying. 'They lured me with me with lies' I finally understood. Much more than I wanted to in fact…

"We didn't want to be thrown away you know. We loved you. Didn't you love us? We felt lots of pain from being separated from you, you know. Do you understand how we feel?" Rose and Dave chorused spookily.

~DAD POV~

I had been searching for hours after my daughter had suddenly run into the forest. It was nearly two in the morning and I was running around a dark forest with nothing but a flashlight. Finally I caught sight of something leaning up against a tree up ahead. Rushing over I stood in shock. I dropped the flashlight on the ground and dropped to my knees. There on the ground in front of me sat my daughter.

Her long, dark hair hung limp across her shoulders. The black shirt she wore was rumpled and covered in mud, and her white shirt covered in dirt and what looked like, blood. Cuts ran up her arms and legs, her eyes open but torn apart. Her skin was as white as the fog the coated the forest now. A line of blood dripped from her lips onto the blue flower pin I had given her for her birthday a year ago. In her lap sat the two dolls she had once loved to play with. What were there names, now? Ah yes…Rose and Dave, but beside my daughter lay her new favourite doll Jade. A small knife plunged into her stomach. The dolls head lay beside the doll itself. After taking in this haunting display I ran to the house calling the Police as well as an ambulance, but deep down he knew that his daughter would never smile or play with her dolls like she once had.


End file.
